


Coffee Coincidences

by writermegs17



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: AU.... Barry and Iris meet at a coffee shop.





	Coffee Coincidences

Iris West considered the copious amount of coffee she drank every day to be her biggest vice. She needed her favorite dark roast every morning in the same way she needed air to breathe.  Today was going to be one of those days that warranted two extra espresso, she knew. While in line, she catches a glimpse of a man she’s not ever seen in Jitters before, he was tall, with brown hair, vivid green eyes, and a smile as bright as a thousand stars. He was captivating for reasons Iris didn’t even know yet. When he taps her on the shoulder,she nearly drops her cup of coffee.

“Oh sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you, but I wanted to tell you, don’t worry about paying for that, it’s on me.” The man says, his voice low and warm enough to make the hair on Iris’s arms stick upright.

“Um thanks, but uh why would you do that? You don’t even know me.” Iris counters

“I don’t know, you looked stressed, so I thought maybe I could help you out.” The man explains

“I am actually, and that’s very generous of you… Sir.” She says, failing to decipher the name written on his coffee cup with a puzzled wrinkle forming on her eyebrow.

“Oh, I’m Barry. Barry Allen”  
“Nice to meet you, I’m Iris West.”

“You come here often? I don’t remember seeing you before?”  
“Funny. I was just thinking the same for you. But yeah, I do, every morning,”

“Yeah me too, I usually come in earlier, they didn’t have any cases for me this morning.”

Iris was curious. “Cases? Are you a lawyer or something?”

Barry laughs “Oh god no, I’m a CSI.”

“Well, you’ll have to excuse me for being so off target.”  
“It’s okay, what do you do?”

“I’m a journalist, a reporter actually, I just got promoted.”  
“Oh fancy.”

“Don’t suppose you’ve met that many writers, because it’s not as glamorous as you just made it sound.

Barry blushes. “Oh, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it, I’m not very good at small talk before I’ve had my full cup of coffee in the morning..”

“Yeah, well I’m not very good at making small talk with beautiful girls I only just met minutes ago.”

Iris feels her heart flutter. “You don’t have to flatter me.”  
“No, I mean it, honest. You have a sparkle in your eyes that make you very intriguing.”

Iris has never been bold when it comes to crushes, but nevertheless, he was charming enough to make her to take the leap. “Do you want to sit down for a little, I don’t have to be at work for another hour and I’ve kind of accidentally forced to you to take a backseat in this conversation.”

“I’d like that.”  
“So, Barry Allen, what’s your story?”

“What do you mean?”

“Just tell me about yourself.”

“Well, I’m an only child, and I’m really close with my parents, who are like stupid in love by the way.”

“That’s sweet, my dad and I are really close and I hangout with my twenty year old brother Wally a lot more than I do with people my own age.”

“I don’t blame you, it feels like every person our age  has this weird need to pretend to like they have it all together.”

“Right? What’s the rush?”

“Especially this time of year? Winter makes everyone a little crazy.”

“I hate the cold, hence the two shots of espresso.”

“You like that stuff? I have to put at least two splashes of milk in my coffee.”

“My dad introduced me to black coffee at age 10”  
“Just when I thought that I couldn’t find you any more captivating.”

Iris feels her cheeks flush. “Nobody has ever called me that before.”  
“Well, it’s true, you have to be one of the most interesting people that I have ever met.”

“I don’t think I’ve met a person more charming and endearing than you.”  
“You’re serious? You would not believe how nervous you’re making me right now.”  
“Don’t be nervous, I’m not some terrifying enigma.”  
“True, but you are an extremely beautiful and successful woman, which is delightfully terrifying.”

“You’re very sweet, it’s refreshing. Most of the people I meet here don’t bother to give people the time of day.”  
“I know, it’s like they don’t understand that winter is the season of giving and we should always go out of our way to be nice to people.”  
“I completely agree. The world needs a couple hundred thousand more people like you, Barry Allen.”

“I don’t know if that would be the best thing, I tend to be a little more on the nerdy side of things.”

“What’s there that is wrong with that? I think it’s cute, I think you’re cute.”  
“Iris, would it be completely ridiculous if I kissed you right now?” Barry asks her, and his entire body shakes from nerves.

Iris feels heart tumble over and over in her chest, and she smiles at him. “It’s strange because I’ve only known you for like an hour, but no it wouldn’t  be ridiculous, if you wanted to kiss me.”

Barry smiles, and leans in to kiss her and the next several seconds feel like nothing short of magic. Iris is different than any of the other girls he’s ever kissed, she’s soft, yet deliberate, and she breathes him in like he tastes even better than her beloved two shots of espresso. It was an electric spark.

“Wow.” He breathes.

“Yeah, that was really something.” Iris says and she can’t stop smiling.

“Do you maybe want to go on a proper date when you get off work?”  
Iris grins. ‘I thought you would never ask.”

“Great, I’ll meet you back here at seven?”

“I’ll be here.” Iris says and she has never been this grateful to her caffeine addiction before in her entire life. It brought her something that was even warmer, better, and brighter. It was nothing short of winter magic, she was sure.


End file.
